The One Where Yolanda's Family Visit
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Notes Continuity notes * Jack briefly alludes to an "incident", which led to the Guanlong sisters, amongst others, being quarantined. He has good reason to be vague about it; it's the disease outbreak that began in issue #2, in which Yui died. In that story it was discussed whether some of the other dinosaurs might be "carriers", which is presumably why the Guanlong sisters were quarantined. * We last saw Dipper and Mabel in the Crisis; given the Guanlong sisters appeared there (Dipper and Mabel even played with them), it's unsurprising that they recognise them here. It was there we learned "Dipper" wasn't his real name; here we find out it's Mason. Yolanda's sister, who was also mentioned in the Crisis, makes her first appearance here. * Lucinda asks whether Leon knows about "that thing" that happened in Yolanda's past; it was established in Things We Said We'd Never Do that Yolanda has some sort of dirty little secret... Pop-culture references *The title of this issue uses the same naming scheme as the TV show Friends, where nearly every episode was "The One..." in which something happened. * Jack jokingly calls Yolanda and her sister "Janet and Chrissy", a reference to two of the main characters from the show Three's Company. On that show, the third protagonist was called Jack. *The apartment used by Yolanda is numbered 42, the number used for The Answer in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. *Jack jokes about settling an argument with a game of paintball, a reference to Community, in which huge paintball games that got out of control were a running gag. Yolanda's father wears a shirt emblazoned with the logo of the college from the series, Greendale. *In Jack's opening monologue, he mentions the movie Inception, the internet meme Double Rainbow, beliebers, and mansplaining. *Confused over Jack's statement about he being "the father of dragons" (a reference to Game of Thrones) in reference to the Guanlong sisters, Dipper initially believes it's a reference to the How To Train Your Dragon franchise, while Mabel thinks he's referencing the cartoon Dragon Tales. After a bit of discussion, they come to the conclusion that he's referencing the movie Eragon. * Jack's telling the twins "no horsing around" is a reference to the Netflix series Bojack Horseman; Horsin' Around was the 90s' sitcom in which the titular character gained fame. The premise of the show, a guy having to take care of kids, is similar to the premise of Jack's subplot. Jack also hums the show's theme song, "Back In The 90's". * Yolanda's sister is, in appearance, mannerisms and personality, a homage to Gossip Girl's Blair Waldorf. In the same vein, her husband is a homage to that show's Chuck Bass. * When Jack is introduced to Yolanda's brother-in-law, who his wife bills "a real people person", their exchange is a homage to a similar sketch from That Mitchell and Webb Look. * A Microraptor squawks "DRINK! FECK! ARSE! GIRLS!". This is a reference to Father Ted, in which it was the catchphrase of alcoholic priest Father Jack Hackett. *The guests that Kyle and Nikolai refer to while arguing with Jack are also references to sitcom characters; Kyle mentions a "Mrs. Griffin", alluding to Lois Griffin from Family Guy while Nikolai brings up "The Bluths", the family from Arrested Development. * The park restaurant Leon, Yolanda and Yolanda's parents, sister and brother-in-law visits is named "The Jumping Shark", after the phenomenon of jumping the shark, the point at which a piece of entertainment begins a decline in quality, appropriately derived from TV show Happy Days. * The table (well, two tables pushed together) that Jack, Leon and Yolanda are shown standing around in the opening is the table used by the study group from Community. Other real-life references * The titl Errors * In the scene where Jack is introducing the Guanlong sisters, Azula and Mai have switched crest patterns. This happens on-and-off throughout the story, including one scene in which all three are drawn with the wrong patterns. * Dipper's hat changes colour throughout the story, from blue to red. * Jack briefly alludes to